Captured
by ichocolate21
Summary: Who would have thought that Starfire would find herself back in the Citadel. While Starfire relives her worst nightmare once again, the Titans try desperately to save her. Will they succeed or will they be captured as well? For t-rex989
1. Chapter 1

_A mysterious figure was smiling happily at the screen before him. It showed the earth, the place where she now resides. It's been years since he last seen his trophy. He couldn't wait for it to be in his possession again. He searched every for his long lost prize. She escaped his grasp before but this time she would see that she cannot leave her master. He will make sure of that._

_"Vorkon"_

_The figure turned at the sound of his name._

_"We have arrived."_

_He smiled once again. Finally after all this time, she will be his again._

* * *

Starfire sighed in content as she began to drink her mustard drink. It was an oddly peaceful day in titan's tower. The sun was out, the birds were tweeting, and everything was so peaceful. Even her friends got along. Beastboy was teaching Cyborg how to make tofu bacon while Raven quietly read one of her many books. She was happy with the scene before her, after a week of nonstop crime fighting it felt good to kick back and relax. She looked around the room for her other "friend". Robin was missing. He was probably in his evidence room, trying to dig up something. Starfire frowned as she looked into her mustard. It saddened her that Robin couldn't relax like everyone else. A day of peace means a day of scheming in Robin book, and he was determined to stop whatever plan before it happen. Sometimes Starfire wondered if Robin cared more about crime fighting than he does about her. This thought always left her upset. She honestly believed that if Robin had to choose between crime fighting forever or being with her he would choose crime fighting in a heartbeat. Starfire cringed at that thought, at that reality. She shook her head to get rid of those haunting thoughts before lowering her lips to her straw to drink. At that moment a loud crash shook through the tower as Starfire was flown from her chair. Her drink was completely forgotten as she looked at the scene before her. The living room laid in a fiery mess, as a gaping hole overtook the once modern room. Frighten, Starfire searched for her friends among the rubble and muck. They all lay unconscious not expecting that terrible blow. Starfire clenched her fist in fury as her hands began to glow green, whoever did this was going to pay. She flew out of the hole, star bolts ready, only to be meet by a very familiar ship. She flew towards the front of the enormous ship.

"Show yourself!" Starfire screeched

Starfire knew her star bolts wouldn't be able to hurt the ship. She needed the person to come out. Unfortunately instead of showing themselves like Starfire wanted a large electrified net came shooting out the ship's cannon. Starfire swerved to dodge it but mistook the distance of the net, it easily caught her and all her fighting spirit was left when she felt the electricity through her body. She screamed in pain before passing out. The net went back into the ship with Starfire in it. Within seconds…Starfire was captured and headed to the place of her nightmares, but she didn't know that yet. She lay unconscious as the ship flew back into space, never to be seen again.

* * *

When Starfire opened her eyes again, she saw nothing but darkness. She groaned in fatigue as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She lift up her body and stagger to the wall, trying to feel her way around.

This is a room she thought I'm guessing an empty room since I have bumped into anything yet. But why do I feel so tired? She could see a window at the other side of the room. Starfire willed her body to move to that side but ended up collapsing instead. She dragged herself to the window and, with all the strength she could muster, grabbed on to the window sill and peered out.

She was expecting to see, buildings and blue sky. Instead her eyes were filled with stars and more darkness. She quickly realized that this darkness was space.

She staggered backwards in shock. What am I doing in space?

Then, all the events that just occurred flashed into Starfire head.

That ship… It was…

It was if they knew that she just realized where she was.

The room was filled with light and a door in the room slid open.

Starfire turned her attention to the door, even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.

Starfire clenched her fist at the sight of him.

"Vorkon" The leader of the Citadel.

* * *

_Well, this is long overdue. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer. I'm going to my cave now to hibernate. Bye~_


	2. Chapter 2

Robin leaned into his bike as he raced through the highway towards the tower. After a long day of searching for leads on Slade he was eager to go home and relax. He knew that he was on edge, Slade always seemed to bring out the worst in him. Thanks to him, He has been neglecting everyone, especially Starfire. He hated himself for that but once he has his mind on a crime he couldn't relax until it was solved. He knew Starfire liked him. He liked her as well, in fact he think it might be strong enough to say love but he hasn't told her.

Why?

Even he didn't have an answer for that. He sigh into his helmet making it fog up. He looked up at the tower as he got closer to it.

Wait is that smoke coming out of it?

No way, it must be the fog. Robin stopped his bike and removed his helmet to clean it but then he looked up at the tower again and his face paled when he realize that it was smoke coming out of the tower and huge hole replaced where the living room should be. Robin mind was in a frenzy as he left his bike and ran to his home. A million questions ran through his head. Who did this? Was it is Slade? How did this happen? Was Starfire okay? The questions was answered when he enter the living room and saw all his teammates sprawled on the floor, all of his teammates except for one. Robin heard a groan escape Beast Boy lips and he hurried to his aid.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?"

Beast Boy groaned again as he struggle to lift himself off the ground. He grabbed his head on pain and Robin could see the bump forming on his forehead.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Beast Boy what happened?" Robin hated to pry knowing that he was hurt but he had to know. He know what happened to Starfire.

"I don't know, Me and Cyborg was just chilling on the couch playing video games when huge explosion went off. I think I blacked out after that."

Robin sighed in frustration. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He decided to just ask. "Where is Starfire?" Robin asked afraid to hear the answer.

Beast Boy blinked in confusion. "You mean she isn't here?"

Robin frowned. "I wouldn't be asking if she was!" He snapped before burying his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe it. His worst nightmare was coming true. Starfire was gone.

* * *

"Why have you taken me?" Starfire yelled in rage. She wanted to blast him but her emotions were to jumble up to get righteous fury. All she felt right now was plain fury.

Vorkon tilted his head as if he didn't understand why Starfire was so angry. "I was merely taking back what is mine."

"I'm not yours to take!" Starfire hissed as she flew at him. Just as she was about to punch him she was stop by chains on her feet and hands. She was only a few inches away from his face. She didn't even realize she was chained up. She looked down to see what else she didn't realize and was shocked to see she was stripped down to her underwear. Her face went red with fury and embarrassment.

"You perverted bastard!" She spat at him using one of the words Cyborg used on an enemy once. God, how she wanted to throw a Star bolt at him and watch him scream in pain.

"Relax, My precious gem, I don't want you to exhaust yourself." He said as he stroked her face.

Righteous fury, Righteous fury, RIGHTEOUS FURY! Starfire smiled as she successfully blasted Vorkon and sent him flying across the room.

Vorkon cursed as he grabbed his face in pain. "You shouldn't have done that darling. There was only one other girl who dared to fight me and I really don't think you want to end up like her. But then again you guys are related, so maybe disobedience is genetic."

"What are you talking about?" Starfire eyes went green. "What did you do to Blackfire!?"

Vorkon snapped his fingers and Blackfire appeared behind him. She was wearing a black lace brassiere fastened over her neck and behind her back with string, a black thong, and black see-through flowing fabric attached to the front and back of her panties. On her forehead was a golden headband with a purple gem that seemed to glow and move. She was bare-footed and her eyes were dull. It's almost like she was under a spell.

"Blackfire, came around to the idea of being mine pretty quickly. Didn't you dear?"

"Yes, Master." Blackfire said with a smile.

Starfire clenched her fists. She and Blackfire had their differences but to see her sister subject to such dishonor and disrespect made Starfire blood boil. Vorkon saw her reaction and frowned.

"I don't think you realize the position you're in. You are mine. You live and exist only to serve me. I am your only family, your only friend and your only lover."

Starfire glared at him. "I will never be yours!"

Vorkon grinned evilly. "You will be mine rather you like it or not. I see you need time to cool off. I will send someone for you later after you calmed down, until than my pet." Vorkon turned on his heel and left with Blackfire following close behind.

Starfire could feel the tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that her sister was lost to this madness. If her own sister, someone more feisty and prideful than she is was forced to bow down to Vorkon, what hope did Starfire have in escaping this place? In her despair she collapsed on the floor. All she kept thinking about is was her home, the tower. She thought about her friends, she hoped they were in okay. But most of all, the one she was mainly thinking about was Robin.

* * *

_Sorry I know i took forever with this chapter and i know it's still short but I think i stopped it a appropriate time. I will try to update sooner. Until than bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire laid on the cold floor curled into a ball, her face soaked with her tears. She knew she didn't have time to feel sorry for herself. She had to figure out a way out! But sadness overwhelmed her. She needed hope and she desperately needed her friends. She than thought back to the day she first meet them and the day she escaped her nightmare.

* * *

_Starfire stared down at her cuffs. After bursting out of her prison and defeating the guards Starfire found herself on a strange planet. She flew aimlessly, briefly stopping to admire the strange architecture. Lights and giant buildings were all around her. It was a little overwhelming but she continued to fly on. At first when she crashed landed she was frighten by what she saw. She was surrounded by fleshy creatures who looked to her in curiosity. Her green eyes glowed in rage. She refuse to be taken back there. These creatures…will they to experiment on her too? She didn't dare wait to find out. She yelled out her warnings but still the creatures stay. _

_Than a flash. _

_Was they attacking? _

_She let her fury out and began to swing wildly around her. That seemed to do it, she sighed in relief as the creatures began to run away. But she still felt her anger grow. She needed to let it loose. She began to smash the lose metallic objects that this planet was full of. She than struggled with her cuffs on again. She still couldn't get them off. So she flew to a nearby column and smashed against it. She screamed in frustration, it just wouldn't come off. She was just about to hit it again when a flying object struck her in the face. She growled in anger and turned to see who dared challenge her. Than she saw him. He was standing on one of those large metal things, a black cape hiding his body and his fiery eyes hidden by his mask. He spoke in a strange language. But Starfire didn't care what he had to say. He dared to throw something at her? She charged at him ready smash the creature but he was quick. She realized this as she smashed the hard concrete. She began to chase him. She inwardly cursed…if only she could use her starbolts. He wasn't even trying to hit her. Was he making a fool out of her? She had enough. She turned her attention to one of those metal things that he stood on and lifted it with her foot. It was lighter than she thought it would be. She kicked it in his direction but he merely knelt and dodged. What was he? He turned to the object that passed him and whispered something. Finally! He let his guard down! She took this opportunity and ran to him. As he turned around she finally hit him with all her strength and sent him flying. She attempted to smash him but he dodge again. She looked up at him and watched as he took out a long metal stick. She never seen such a thing. Was it a weapon? She soon realized the answer was yes as he hit her with it. She crashed into the large metal object and growled as his weapon crumbled. She cracked her neck and smiled. _

_"Now you're powerless" she said. She raced towards him again but was knocked off her feet by a green animal. She stared in amazement as it transformed to the same creature as her enemy. So…they are allies… She frowned and noticed a huge metal object that was twice the size of the ones she been smashing and using. She smirked and lifted it. It was a little heavier than the first one but she still manage with minimum effort. She threw it at the creatures but her eyes bulged when she saw that something had stopped it. What creature could have such strength that seemed equal to hers? She frowned when she realized it was another creature. Great…now there's three of them. She couldn't help but be amazed by her enemy. These creatures seemed to have different powers. One had super strength, the other had amazing agility and the shortest one was a shapes shifter. She wasn't expecting this. The creature wearing grey tossed the object aside and yelled at her with the short one squeaking beside him. She couldn't take this anymore. She yelled in frustration and slammed at the ground. Finally…her hand cuffs came a loose. While she was still handicapped she was now able to use what she been wanting to use the most… She pointed her hands at her enemies and let her righteous fury take over. She smirked as her hands glowed green. She fired rapid shots at her enemy. Smoke concealed them but soon they came racing out of the smoke. She continued to fire…how can these creature be so strong? She watched them race around her and she found herself moving her arms just to keep up. She began to hit everything. Everything except her attended targets. She put down her arms and tried to catch her breath. She slumped down to the ground. She just wanted this to be over. She was so tired. She looked up to see four creatures now…the new one was wearing a purple cloak. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Was this planet even worse than the Citadel? No…Nothing is worse than that place…and she refused to go back there. She watched as the first creature, the one in red and green began to stalk closer to her. She would never go back there…she would do anything…destroy anything that would tried to take her back. These creatures were in her way. She just wanted to live in peace. She won't let them take that away from her. She growled and stood up as the creature was inches away from her. Her fist glowed again as she shouted her warning. _

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_The creature raise up his hands and began to speak his odd language. Then he reached towards his waist. Was he reaching for that weapon?_

_"Stand down!" Couldn't this creature take a hint? She repeated herself again "Leave me alone!"_

_He spoke again and lifted up something. She glared at him, she was ready to blast him, but then the creature did something. He smiled. Even on her planet, a smile meant nothing but kindness. But…was it different on this planet? She decided to trust that smile. She watched him silently as he fiddled with her cuffs. Could it be that he didn't mean no harm? Even if that was true… she still wanted him to leave her alone. She was still skeptical of him. He might get in her way. If only she could tell that to him…Oh, Yes! How could she forget._

_She watched as her cuffs fell to the ground._

_The creature smiled and said something but she cut him off. She was tired of not understanding him. She pressed her lips to his and pushed him away. Now she understood his language, it was called English. She repeated her warning to him but this time in his language._

_"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She flew away knowing that he understood and that he would listen._

_Or so she thought. Little did she know that the Citadel servants had come to retrieve her and those creatures that she know knew were called humans had caught on to her predicament. She would meet them again while she was hunting for food. Her stomach growled at smell of the food around her. She never seen such goods before but her stomach knew food when it saw it. She began her eating frenzy in glee. Finally something was going right._

_"Um those taste better without the wrapper." She recognized that annoying voice. She wiped her mouth and turned to the humans. Her hands glowed once again. They're always getting in her way._

_"It's alright" The red one spoke "We're friends."_

_Friends? Starfire scoff, did they take her for a fool?_

_"Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She threw question after question at him._

_"Just…trying to be nice." He backed up slowly his hands still raise. Good…he knows not to test her._

_"Nice…We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is ,Rutha, weak!"_

_"Well around here nice means nice!" The big one spoke now. "And if you want us to keep being nice you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."_

_Starfire relaxed…they knew some of her story. They deserved to know the truth._

_"Not prisoner… I am prize… The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."_

_"And…the Citadal are?" The dark purple on asked. What words could she used to describe that place…She scanned her mind for the right word._

_"Not Nice."_

_"Then you're not going with them." The red one walked closer to her "Not if I have anything to say about it."_

_"Um don't you mean we?" The short one asked. Starfire could tell he was the…what was the word…comical one in the group._

_The Gordanians interrupted their union and together her and her…comrades…began to fight together. Sometimes she would stop and watched in awe. These humans were truly something. She watched as the big one smashed one Gordanian to the ground. His strength was a force to be reckon with. Than she watched the short one amaze her once again as he took on the shape of a creature called a rhino. The red one continued his acrobatic stunts and used his staff to take out many Gordanians. Than the quiet the one showed her might as black energy sent the Gordanians flying. She was impress but now it was time to show off and get some revenge. She smashed a gordanian into the street and attacked him. She punched him, kicked him, and showered him with starbolts. But she found herself overwhelm and forced to the ground. She glared up at her enemy as his trident was shoved to her face. A kick sent the Gordanian flying and she smiled at her savior. She assisted the red one as they fought two Gordanians. After a while the Gordanians finally took off. She turned to her comrades._

_"I believe your expression is…thanks"_

_After that they rushed to the ship and fought the commander, Trogaar, and took down the Gordenians once and for all. She saw her human companions, especially the red one, in a whole new light during that battle. Despite it all, the fighting, the arguments, they stuck with her and continued to be nice. After she removed herself from her prison clothes she walked back to her friends, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin. She gulped at that thought. What if they didn't think the same? After all they been through she could only hope. There was only one way to make sure. She took a deep breath and spoke._

_"Please," They turned to her. "I look…Nice?" She asked hopeful._

_They all watched her for a second before Robin spoke._

_"I…still don't know your name."_

_"In your language it would be Star-fire."_

_She watched in happiness as her friends neutral expression turned into smiles._

_"Welcome to Earth, Starfire."_

_"I thank you all for your bravery and your help." Now was the hard part "And I wish to ask for permission to remain here, where the people are most strange but also most kind" She meant that last part for everybody but that was especially true to the boy she know knew as Robin. She felt her cheeks go red and she turned away in embarrassment._

_"You don't need our permission." Raven said with what Starfire considered a "Raven smile"._

_"But if you want our friendship…" Starfire held her breath as Robin continued. "You got it."_

_She let out the breath as her friends approached her._

_"I guess we could all use some new friends." Her equally strong friend Cyborg said._

_"Besides" Her comical green friend added "We kinda made a good team."_

_A team, Starfire liked the sound of that._

_"I thought we might wanna keep in touch, so Cyborg and I design these." Robin presented the circular shape transmitters._

_"Made them out of my own circuits." Cyborg said proudly._

_She smiled at her friends, her team, and her family. Then she turned to her new leader._

_"When there's trouble, you know who to call."_

* * *

If only she could call the Titans now.

Vorkon took her transmitter. Her only hope of getting save was gone. She knew she was on her own and just like last time she would have to escape her nightmare by herself. She did it before and she was about to do it again. Starfire rose to her feet and her eyes glowed green with new found determination.

Vorkon better watch out because she was coming.


End file.
